Gaian Life
by Werevim
Summary: Two people getting to know one another through Adventures.
1. Chapter 1

The world was changing around them. "Look it's all changing!" Werevim said with so much excitement. Dante looked around them and shrugged.

They lived in a world were it can change to a persons will. Kuragari and Werevim had met some time ago, when she was walking through a forest and bumped into Dante.

Werevim was a special breed, made to protect the underworld. Dante was a major mystery to her. All she knew about him was he was a fallen angel that lost his soul along time ago.

A dragon then shared his soul with Dante, which now made him half dragon. "I think some one got some ideas and decided to use them." She laughed slightly.

"Me too! Oh My God! I got new clothes!" She snapped her fingers and her clothes changed. She is now wearing red punk pants and a beige dress shirt. "Don't I look pretty?"

She asked. She didn't wait for an answer and grabbed his hand and pulled him to hurry up walking. He allowed himself to be pulled but got pulled too far and fell into the stream with a splash. He resurfaces with a wet face and begins to laugh.

"Now why did you do that?" She puts on her most innocent face and replies, "I didn't mean for that to happen." She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. Werevim then dived into the water and resurfaces beside him.

He began to float on the waters surface as the current began to move him in circles around the little pond spot in the stream. "Sure you didn't..." "Well I didn't."

She said with defiance. Werevim's face was red as a tomato. She dunked her head under water and started to swim to the bottom. He kept on floating on the surface for a little bit longer, and then he dived under to see if he can find her.

She doesn't seem to have a care in the world. She continued to swim until she saw something glittery out of the corner of her eye. She started to follow it to see what it was.

Dante saw her swimming towards something and stayed where he was, having the feeling that something bad will happen, but shrugged it off and continued to watch.

She finally caught up with what she was looking for. It was a baby water dragon. She thought it looked so beautiful but she shouldn't touch it. She felt the water move behind her and she turned around to see two more baby dragons.

Dante continued to look on as he watched all of the baby dragons gather around her. He knew that most of the time they were harmless but couldn't shake that feeling that something bad would happen again.

She couldn't help but smile. _Their so cute_ she thought. She tried to swim away but they started to follow her. Werevim stopped and turned to face them again and the first one she met came right up to her and looked like it was sniffing her.

Then all a sudden the other two swam away so fast you would have to not blink to see them disappear. Werevim didn't really noticed as she was petting the brave baby that was in her arms.

The feeling began to get stronger the longer that she petted the dragon and he began to swim towards her slowly, his eyes turning from their usual red color. The water behind her started to get hot. She turned to find the mother of the babies starring right at her.

She could tell that the mother was furious that she was touching the baby. The baby was out of her arms and floating between her and the larger dragon.

Dante stopped and waited, his eyes turning completely white and claws began to grow from his hands. He whispered something that only he could hear and the blue orb on his gauntlet began to glow.

All she could do is stare right back and the dragon. She heard the dragon growl at the baby and the little one moved slowly away from her. She now was experiencing pain in her chest. She need to breathe, she was after all half werewolf.

Her eyes started to hurt but she was afraid to blink because she knew that the large dragon could move fast. He moved as fast as lightning and stood between her and the dragon in the blink of an eye before quickly grabbing her and beginning to swim to the surface of the water.

Werevim was starting to black out before they got to the surface. She was trying with all her might to stay awake as they finally resurfaced. Dante looked behind him as he began to swim to shore, looking to see if they were being followed. He cursed himself for being right.

She was now breathing but hard and heavy. She could sense the dragon following them. Werevim's body was trying to shut down on her, but she couldn't do that to him. She forced her legs to kick to help swim faster.

He figures that swimming would get them nowhere since the dragon lived in the water. So his black-feathered wings shot from his back as he began to rise in the air, taking a small look back down at the water. She felt him lift her out of the water.

She held on to him tighter. She felt as heavy as a boulder. She started to laugh at the thought but it hurt to do so. He landed by the waters edge and set Werevim down by a nearby tree stump and kneeled down next to her, keeping silent.

She smiled softly and opened one eye to look at him "Thank you." She lifted her hands to take her hair down. He smiled and stood up; gripping in his hand what appears to be an invisible stick until a sword begins to materialize into existence.

He begins to walk to the very edge of the water as the dragon's head begins to surface from the water. He points the sword at the dragon and says something that apparently the dragon could understand because it let out a roar.

She was finished with putting her hair down and started to watch him, apparently talking to the dragon. It sounded more like screaming but what did she know. He sighed and rolled his eyes at the dragon, making it apparent that she was being difficult to deal with but finally she surrendered and began her decent back into the water.

He turned around and began to walk away from the water as the sword dematerialized into nothingness. "So, what happened?" she asked as he came walking back in this direction. Werevim was now taking off her shoes and socks.

She began to ring out her socks and stood up to hang them on the lowest branch. He smiled and laughed a bit before speaking in an amused tone, "Women... their so stubborn." He laughed and sat down on the ground. "But, I got her to leave us alone."

Her mouth was open with shock to the earlier comment. "I resist that," She shut her mouth and looked to the ground her hair now creating a veil around her face. "But thank you." He laughed again.

"Don't you mean resent... and you welcome." He smiled. "I can also use resist!" She said now looking at him. She glared at him but couldn't keep from smiling at him. "So what did you promise her to keep her away, my first born child?" she teased.

He looked around nervously. "Maybe..." "What!" She was total shocked. "How could you do that? I would like to keep all my children thank very much!" Her face now red with anger.

He had a shocked face at her outburst but tried to keep a strait face to hide his laughter. "I'm kidding I'm kidding, I would never do that to you." She sat down and put her hand on her chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack,"

She told him; she grabbed his hand placed it where she had her hand. "See, it's beating a mile a minute." He has a kind of shocked expression at her actions but shrugged it off and smiled. "I'm sorry..."

She stuck out her legs and watched her toes as she wiggled them. He smiled and reclaimed his hand. "I am I allowed to sleep now?" she croaked, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Sure" He smiled disappeared slightly. She got up once more and went behind a tree and changed out of her wet clothes into nice and warm ones. She was now wearing a bruise mistress top and cool punk pants with bruise mistress stockings.

She then hung her clothes on the same branch that had her socks. While doing all this she was humming a lullaby. He figures he should dry off and gets up, walking into a small clearing.

He holds up his arm with the gauntlet of different colored jewels as the red one begins to glow. Then out of nowhere flames leap up around him for a second and are gone just as fast.

She now was lying down under a tree. Her hair covering her body like a silk blanket; she used her arm as pillow. She was waiting for him to get back but fell asleep before then.

Dante saw her sleeping and smiled at the sight, jumped high into the tree that she was sleeping under and watched the area around them.

Werevim's breathing started to relax as she fell into a deep sleep. Not even the dead could wake her now. His head began to bob forward as sleep tried to pry itself into his mind but he stayed awake. She started to murmur in her sleep and smiled.

She curled up into a ball; then buried her face deeper into her arm. He was getting bored and jumped from the tree, landing softly on the ground so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping woman only feet from him and began to walk down to the water.

He sat by the waters edge and watched the night sky before he fell backwards, letting sleep overpower him. Werevim woke up the next day with her stomach telling her to eat. She stretched out and got up. She ran her fingers through her hair to comb it out. She walked over to the waters edge and slashed water on her face.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him; sprawled out sleeping next to the waters edge. She walked over to him and as she did the need to laugh was growing harder to ignore.

He began to wake up when he felt the presence of someone else there and opened his eyes. He saw her looking at him and smiled "Yes... what do you want?"

She smiled and squatted next to him and looked at him with her hair acting like drapes. "Nothing, you look so innocent when you're sleeping."

She wrinkled her nose and suppressed the need to laugh. "Wow...that's a turnover to when I'm awake." He laughs and sits up smiling. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion "What… a turnover?" She tilted her head slightly.

"When I sleep I look innocent but when I'm awake I look entirely different" He said. "Oh, okay" She said. She stood up and offered her hand to help him up. He graciously takes her hand and stands up, smiling as he did so. She smiled at him and said "Do you feel up for an adventure today?" She releases his hand and takes a step back.


	2. Chapter 2

He looks at you strangely. "What kind of adventure?" "I want to show you a place that means a lot to me, I hope you can handle being cold?" She said with a smile and started to walk away. He ponders in his mind on whether he should go or not and smiles.

"Sure, I'll go." He begins to walk behind you. She claps her hands with delight. "Yah, but first I suggest that we eat first" She stopped walking and she put a finger on her chin to ponder what to eat.

He thought for a second and began to look in his bag. He paused for a second and pulled out a small bag of grapes, handing it to you. "Here you go." "Thank you," She starts to pluck the grapes off the vine and put them in to mouth.

She was half way through when she looked over at him and asked, "Are you going to eat?" He shook his head. "No...I'm alright." "You are sure?" She finished off the grapes.

She loved the taste they created in her mouth as she ate them. "Mmm" He sighed and smirked. "Well, since you ate them all..." He began to laugh a little. She bit the bottom of her lip and looked slightly upset. "I'm sorry."

He begins to laugh a bit louder. "No, it's ok...really...I'm fine…" "Okay...Then let's go!" She pulls on his hand but softly this time. He allows himself to be pulled gently to wherever they were going. She smiles brightly and then looks confused. She blushes as she pulls out a compass.

He sighs and puts his free hand to his forehead, shaking it from side to side slowly. "Do you even know where you're going?" "Yes!" She said heatedly. She looked down at the compass. She then pulls a 180 and points to the direction in front of her

"This way." He sighs and begins to follow her on a seemingly boring wild goose chase. She sees that he is getting bored. Then slowly in a monotone voice she said, "Fine, we don't have to go..." He looks up at you.

"What?" He thinks for a second. "Oh...Sorry... I'm not bored or anything...I was just thinking about something... sorry..." He smiles in an embarrassed way.

"You know if you really don't want to go you can just say so... it just sometimes I don't know what direction I'm going in." She looks up and stares out at the sky.

"No...it's just that I've been through hell lately and it looks like I'm off in another world lately..." He smiles. "You did nothing wrong..."

"Okay because this place means a lot to me..." A sad look passed through her eyes then wavered away. "Well let's go." She walked passed him, now walking in the right direction.

He begins to follow, hiding the fact that he is actually thinking about other things until he runs into a tree and is snapped out of his thoughts. She kneels down beside him "Are you okay?"

She doesn't wait for an answer and gently cradles his head between her hands and she inspects the slight cut over his eye. He smiles and rubs his head before standing up. "Yeah...I'm ok... I've been hurt worse..."

"You might want to have all your thoughts with you when we continue because there is one part where drifting off is not a good thing"

She warned. "What had you so caught up that you didn't even now you where going to walk into a tree anyways?" Her eyebrow shot up mockingly and she stood up beside him.

She grabbed his chin to make him look at her. His head fell slowly until he was looking at the ground. "I don't really want to talk about it..." He drifts off. "Fine, but someday maybe not me but it would be great if you talked to someone."

She began to walk again. He shook all thoughts from his head as he began to follow the retreating figure in front of him. She began to hum ever so softly, so he could hardly hear it. She just stared off ahead, knowing what would greet them.

He looks around with a sort of worried stare as his hand went to his sword instinctively. She continues to walk unaware of anything. He then feels the presence of something getting closer and his black feathery wings begin to protrude from his back.

She then smelt something that wasn't right and stopped walking. She listened closely and didn't hear a thing, not even an insect was making a noise. He had stopped walking and began to scan the area around them to see if he could see anything.

A growl rung through her ears. She looks to her left to see what it was. His ears had also picked up the growl but he continued to look at the area closely.

She already had a feeling what it was but she knew they weren't close enough to encounter those yet. "Please don't be them..." She whispered hopefully.

He looks ahead at Werevim confused but shakes it off and runs at her, grabbing her around the waist to get her out of the way of a falling tree.

"It's them..." She breathed. She looked at him and started to think she needed a plan. "They are things that you can see or touch, only smell. They are Skinners, and they only want one thing your life. Here this is a better way of saying it, there are like Zombies but faster, smarter and a lot harder to kill."

She was starting to get sick off their scent. "Well...are they killable?" He doesn't wait for an answer as he pulls a handgun from a secret holster and points it ahead of him, letting off a few rounds. "Yes" She takes his gun and takes out and bullets "This is something and it will kill them." She pulls out a knife and cuts herself; she then soaks each bullet with her blood and reloads the gun.

"Use your sense of smell to locate them, if you hit one, they will appear and dye." He smirks and takes the gun back, looking ahead of him. "Yes ma'am..."

He fires off three rounds and three bodies appear dead on the ground. "I hope you have a lot more bullets left because I can smell about twenty more."

She takes her sword and presses it against her cut and covers her sword with blood. He fires a few more times before the click that signals that he has emptied the clip is heard.

He sighs and places the gun back in its holster before drawing his blade, running at an incredibly high speed, slashing at anything around, dropping about four of the things, making their bodies erupt in a ball of purple flames.

She flips backwards and takes out three with one movement of her sword. He pulls out his gun again, reloading it first, and begins to fire of randomly in all different directions, taking out a fair amount of the remaining things.

She lifts her head and sniffs the air for any remaining creatures. She shoots her sword straight into the air and the very last one falls right in front of her.

He smirks and spins the handgun in his finger before putting in its holster and sheathing his sword after flicking the ooze off of it. "Haven't had that much fun in ages..." She rolls her eyes and smirks at the comment.

"We should keep moving..." She begins to walk past him. "Party-pooper..." He frowns and mumbles to himself before walking to catch up to her retreating figure. She turns her head so he could see her little pink tongue sticking out between her lips. "It just too much fun not to."

She turns her head back and watches the scenery unfold in front of her as she walked. He stays quiet for a while, getting lost in his memories again as he walks behind Werevim. She starts to play with her hair, it something she does when she is lost in thought.

She lets out a sigh, as she just doesn't want to think any more. His ear twitches as he hears her sigh but doesn't say anything as he shuts himself from his mind to concentrate on the path ahead of him.

The air starts to get colder and she knew that was a good sign. "We need to stick under the trees or in them." "Stormwings." She said simply.

She jumped up into the nearest tree to her and jumped from branch to branch. "Stormwings?" He mumbled more to himself then anything but continued to walk down the path. She stopped when she noticed the he didn't listen to her and turned around to watch him. His ears began to twitch a little but he continued to walk down the pathway, looking up at her smiling.

She smiled back before muttering to herself how cocky men could be. She turned and began to jump from tree to tree again. He yells at her retreating form from the path. "I HEARD THAT!"

She yells over her shoulder, "Great to hear!" She stops and look behind her to see that he's not moving very fast. "I would like to get there before this century!" He grumbled and disappeared, reappearing a few feet in front of her on the road.

"Much better..." She smiles smugly and continues to jump but at a much slower pace from him. He mentally rolls his eyes but continues to walk.

"What's a Stormwing...by the way…"

"They are half human and some sort of metallic bird. They have a human upper torso and steel claws for feet. Also steel wings and if they piston them self's right the can make their enemy blind temporally." She stopped as she explained this to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"You lost me..." He chuckles and smiles. She glares at him, and then rolls her eyes and smiles mockingly. "Maybe you should read a book some time."

"Hey...I do read books…" He pulls out the book that Kakashi always reads. She smirks and replies in a demure tone "So is that what's been on your mind lately?"

"No..." He smirks and puts the book away. "I've just had a few things on my mind..."

"I'm so sure..." She begins to jump from tree to tree again.

He hears something a fair distance away but shrugs it off, continuing his walk. Her body was tensing up was she was jumping. She then landed on the ground and leaned on the tree for a while, then began to walk again but sticking close to the trees.

He smirks and appears behind you, poking your shoulder lightly before whispering lowly. "_You're It . . ._" Werevim turns around to try and tag him back.

He jumps just out of reach and laughs a little. She narrows her eyes playfully "I'll get you yet!" She said mockingly but she knew the sad fate of it all. She really had never caught him before unless he fell but she was going to try her damn hardest!

"My little dragon to?" He holds up his dragon and smirks. She looks down at the little dragon, which was now nestled in his arms. "Yes and your little dragon too."

He smirks, but stays just out of reach. "You still have to catch me..." She starts to chase him, forgetting everything that should concern her.

He toyed with her, just staying out of reach. He began to laugh and coax her into trying harder. Werevim tried to use her super speed but she just ended up running straight into a tree and all she could do was laugh.

He winces at the sight of her hitting and nearly ripping the tree into pieces from the collision. He leaps up and gracefully lands on a high branch of a tree after he heard her laugh.

She rubs her head as she looks around to find him but couldn't.

A crack rings out through the trees as the branch he was standing on broke and he began to fall until he caught himself and landed in a crouched position with one hand on the ground for balance, the air moving in a wave from the impact he made. He stood up and shook his hand a bit before remembering why he was in the tree to begin with. He looked around with a small smirk on his face but didn't move.

He happens to land right in front of her, at first she was shocked but she didn't move. "See I can only get you when you fall," She then pokes his shoulder "but I guess it can't be helped?" She said as she disappears into the ground.

He stands up with a slightly annoyed face and tone. "That's not fair..." He sighed and began to walk around to see if he could find the unfair girl.

Her laughter rang all around him and she appeared a couple feet in front of him. "Fine, I will play fair but we aren't allowed then to use our powers at all then." She waited for his answer, but her body was ready to jump back if he can near.

He was about to lunge but stopped and looked as if he was thinking. "Define 'powers'..." He stood there and waited for an answer.

"I mean no disappearing or using that thing on your arm. You would have to play like a human mortal." She said as she backed up slightly.

He frowns a bit but smiles afterwards, thinking of the offer put in front of him. "Okay...fine...ill be nice...and ill give you a three second head start." He stood up and held three fingers up.

She didn't need a flashing neon sign to tell her. She wiped around and took of running as fast as she could with out using her powers.

He put down one finger and then another and then started walking through the forest after the third one fell. He sighed and began to think to himself while he walked after her, his ears swiveling to keep a beat on her.

She was now walking; she couldn't hear anything but the birds singing in the trees. She stopped as she leaned against a tree. She looked at the forest around her, it was beautiful. The trees were at there fullest, bright green leaves that only grew bright as the sun streaked through some openings. She could heard a water fall off in the distance, she close her eyes. She was at peace with her self even if it was only for a moment.

He was also listening to the sounds of the forest but sighed after he had lost the beat on his 'prey' and leaned up against a tree, which was the same that his 'prey' was leaning on.

At this moment in time, Werevim thought the world to be not so bad. That every bad thing that happens to her could not have happen, but she was brought back to reality and knew it could. She opens her eyes to find a chipmunk sniffing her feet and it brought a soft smile to her face.

His ear perked up to the sound of something rustling on the ground behind him. He smirked and silently climbed the tree and sat on one of the tree-branches, watching you closely.

The animal started to climb up her leg but she bent down and picked it up. She held it in front of her and it sat in her hand staring back. "Do you want to hide with me little one?" She asked the little fur ball. The animal seemed to reply in little chirps and Werevim put it on her shoulders and pushed her self off the tree and began walk away, watching out for him.

He jumped silently from the tree, landing in a soft patch of grass to make his landing noiseless. He stood up strait and walked behind her, keeping just out of her striking range in case he surprised her.

She thought she heard something; she was about to turn around to strike but the animal on her shoulder called her attention there. She bent down and put the chipmunk on the forest floor and said her good byes.

He smiled and leaned down next to her quietly and poked her shoulder, quietly whispering. "_You're it..._"

She suppressed a startling scream and glared wickedly. "Just remember no powers to escape…" She puts three fingers up to begin his countdown.

"phhht...I don't use powers to do the things I do..." He jumped high in the air and did a flip over you, landing softly before disappearing into the underbrush.

Slowly one by one her finger fell down until there were no fingers left. Then she began to walk through the same bushes he exited through.

He had silently circled in a small arc around her position and was now following her exact movements like in a cartoon. She knew he was there and was trying to control her anger as he mocked her.

He smirked and silently jumped up into the trees and sat down on a branch that gave him a clear view of the forest around him. She continued to walk but she walked to the last place where she detected him.

He lounged in the tree and waited for her to find him, but he was getting bored of being well hidden and accidentally yawned. She heard him yawn and launched herself at the tree.

He curses quietly and jumps from the tree, jumping into another one quicker than can be seen.

Werevim finally lands on the branch where he was recently sitting, feeling completely stupid and aware that he's out there silently laughing at her.

He smiled from his vantage point not even a few feet from her and was silently laughing at his enginuity of stealth. He was also glad that his tail was staying out of trouble for the moment as he watched and waited.

She stood there for awhile listening to the music of the forest, then dropped down gracefully to the forest floor. She began to walk around quietly, looking at everything with a keen eye.

He begins to follow you silently from the treetops and stays out of sight. He waits for the perfect moment to pounce.

Werevim had a feeling that he was following her, so she was going to let him have his little game. She stretched her body as she moved, getting ready for anything he might try.

He decides that he was done following and dashed silently ahead within the cover of the trees. He then jumps out and lands a few hundred feet in front of you and waves before dashing off in the same direction.

She begins to take off after him, hot on his tail.

He runs into a small clearing with a small pond and a very large tree. He stops and looks from the tree to the pond and back again a few times before running to the tree.

She comes to the very same clearing and notices the pond and the tree...She went straight for the tree because the water of the pond has not been disturbed. She saw him in the tree and continued to climb as fast as she could without using her powers.

He knew that you would follow him and he kicked off the tree, diving into the small pond with a small splash. He resurfaced and waved at you again before diving back down to hide. She cursed herself silently and followed.

He hides himself among some underwater rocks close to the surface and waits.

She swims around looking for Dante and happened on a cave.

He watches you swim to the cave and resurfaces from the water for a breath of fresh air. He climbed out of the water and went to sit under the tree to dry off.

She resurfaces inside the cave and sits on a rock heavily, catching her breath.

He lies down in the grass, staring up into the sky keeping an ear on the pond.

Werevim now full of energy notices a series of tunnels in the cave she was in and decided to follow one.

He tries to remember something about that cave but it keeps slipping his mind and he can't remember.


	4. Chapter 4

As she walked she noticed that the walls of the cave glowed ever so slightly and felt hot against her hand as she touched it. Other then the substance on the walls there seems to be no life at all.

His ear twitches and then goes erect as he sits up with wide eyes. "Crap..." He gets up and bolts underwater to the cave you had entered, following you closely but had yet to catch up.

She though she heard something and thought of him. She started to move faster, in hopes she could sneak up on him.

He continues to utter a string of colorful words as he runs as fast as he can to catch up to her.

The tunnel was very bright where she was. There was glowing mushrooms that lined the walls now along with the glowing algae. It seemed that she no longer hear anything but her own thoughts.

He looks around with a worried glance, his ears straining to tell if anything bad is going to happen.

This finally all seemed odd to her, she couldn't hear anything, not even dripping water. "Hello?" She was a little scared now.

He runs, hoping that there is still someone to run after.

The tunnel began to move, shaking violently. She grabbed the wall for support but fell to the floor. She started to crawl back to the darkness.

He makes it to her as Werevim fell from the violent shake and swears violently.

Werevim tries to get up to run as soon as she see's the sight of Dante. A gust of hot foul air came rushing past back and forth.

He gathered energy and erected a silver barrier to block the hot air. He looks around again.

"What's going on?" She asked with lots of concern in her voice, looking around wildly.

Dante looks at Werevim with a worried glance before moving to her side. "Do you remember what the entrance to this cave looked like?"

She shuts her eyes to remember, she remembers that there was a lot of stalactite hanging from the roof of the cave and told him so.

He nods and thinks. "Were there any extra small holes around it?"

"Yeah loads…why?" She asks as she held on to his arms as the tunnel shakes again.

He curses again as he puts Werevim on her feet, kneeling in front of her. "Get on...we need to move..."

She wraps her arms and legs around him, waiting for him to move.

Dante steadies her on his back and begins to dash at a high speed back the way he came, the darkness that was slowly overtaking it not bothering him much.

She hid her face into the back of Dante's neck as he ran, every time it shook she would tense but he never missed a step.

He stopped at the front of the cave with the pool of water. He looked back at Werevim and set her down before motioning to dive in.

She followed his suit and dived in after him and began to swim to the surface.

He surfaces and climbs up to shore, turning to help werevim out of the water, drawing his sword.

She resurfaced and let Dante help her out of the water. "So are you going to tell me what's happening?"

He looks at her and then back to the water. "You...my good friend...have just woken up a serpent..."

"You mean a big snake?" Her face bleached at the thought. She didn't like snakes.

He nodded. "Yeah...a really big snake...with a big ass attitude problem.

She shuddered at the though and stood up beside him. "Well is it going to come or do we get lucky?"

He shrugs. "I'm not sure...I forgot to stop and ask him..."

"Well aren't you funny, It was so funny I forget to laugh…" She gave him that-wasn't-funny look.

He didn't bother to look as the water began to shift.

Werevim now stood stiff, waiting for the serpent to rise from the water.

A wave crashes upward, soaking everything in a hundred feet of the water as the serpent rises up. It was dark blue and had eyes to send chills up the spine of lucifer himself. Dante looked at it warily and griped his sword tighter.

She created whips in each hand ready to attack the serpent.

The serpent looks from one to the other and then decides to attack the first person he saw, which was Werevim. He lunged out at her and tried to snap his jaws at her.

She drew up her whip and made a small cut across its face and jumped back before it could bite her.

The serpent hits the ground, crumbling it beneath him. He then looks up and growls, swinging his tail at Werevim.

The tail hit her but she caught her it and picked up the serpent a few inches from the ground and knocked it through a couple trees.

Dante begins to charge energy into his hand, staying back while she pummeled the snake. He winced in sympathy as it crashed through the trees, knowing all too well how it felt.

She released the tail and sent it flying into the next bunch of trees. She really hated snakes.

He watches in a sort of awe as she single handedly is taking on a serpent.

She eyes turned black and started to chant. The soul of the Serpent came from the body and straight into her mouth and she swallowed it. It was still alive, but its eyes now dull. She took the whips and cleanly took of its head.

He watches you kill the serpant and lowers his hand. He then sheathed his sword as a sharp pain shot through his right arm. He gasped out at the sudden pain and fell to his knees. He closed his eyes to hold back the tears and gasped again. He then opened an eye to watch as the dark blue gem on the gauntlet absorbs itself into his hand.

Werevim whips around to you "Dante," She ran up to him kneeling beside him "What's wrong?" She was completely frantic.


	5. Chapter 5

He looks at her and smiles weakly. The pain then begins to subside and he breathes heavily, looking at the back of his hand.

She takes his head and turns it towards her. "Dante, please tell me what's wrong? I know you're in pain; I can see it in your eyes."

His breathing returns to normal. "I'm not sure...but after you killed that snake...my water element gem sunk into my hand..."

She gasped as a thought came to her. "What if I just killed you water gems spirit…" She felt horrible, she felt like she was going to be sick.

He thought for a second. "Lets see..." He begins to manipulate the water in the pond. "No...its fine..."

"Thank god...but what about the gem; why did that happen?" Werevim look confused.

He shrugs. "I don't know..."

She thinks about as she stands up, she looks down at him and offers her hand.

He takes your hand and stands up, dusting himself off. "Thanks..."

"So what are we doing now?" She asked quietly. She looks around and notices that night was approaching.

He looks at the setting sun. "I don't really know..."

Werevim sighs with derision. "We've got a few hours left of sunlight…"

He sighs. "I don't know...you got any ideas..."

"We could go flying?" She thought out loud. He sighs and shakes his head. "No..."

"Play truth or Dare…" She was getting desperate for ideals and stood there pondering.

He laughs. "That's usually a backup plan..." "Fine you start first, Truth, Dare, Double Dare…" She asked as she sat down staring at her.

He thinks for a moment. "Dare...I guess…" She thinks for a moment "I dare you to...kiss that squirrel" She point to the squirrel and shakes her head disappointed with her self.

He smiles and picks up an acorn. "He clicks his tongue a few times, calling the squirrel to him and gives it the acorn. He then picks it up and gives it an Eskimo kiss.

"Okay, there animal lover…" She takes the squirrel from his hands and nuzzles it before releases it.

He laughs. "You told me to do it..." He sits down again. "Ok...your turn...truth or dare..."

She thinks about it for a moment and mumbles "Truth…"

"Hmmm..." He thinks for a moment. "Have you ever done it with anyone?"

Werevim blushes at the thought but still answers "No…I'm still a virgin…"

He smirks at you, not saying anything. She rolls her eyes and asks "Truth or Dare…"

"HHhmmm..." He stops. "Truth..." Werevim lightly touches her chin, trying to think up a good question to ask. "What is the furthest base you have ever gotten?"

He smirks and laughs. "That's a fancy way to ask if I've ever had sex..."

She blushes bright red "I was trying to keep it…discreet. Well have you?"

He smiles again and nods. "Yeah...but keep it discreet..."

"Don't worry, I will…" She has a smirk on her face; then hides behind her hand for a moment.

He smiles. "What are you doing?" "Nothing," She put her hands down at her side. "Nothing at all."

He looks at you for a moment. "I'm not sure I'm convinced..."

"Whatever," She gave him a playful push "I pick dare…" He smiles and thinks for a moment. "What to make you do...hmmm..." He continues to think.

She winced at his tone of voice, hoping that what ever it is it not to bad.

He smirks mischiviously at you. "I dare you to suck my finger." He points his right pointer finger at you.

She takes a deep breathe and bravely steps forward and sucked on his finger. He laughs and pulls it away after a bit.

She shakes her head and stares at him for a moment "So truth or dare…" He smiles. "I think I could handle anything you throw at me...so dare..."

She smiled evilly at him but then shakes her head "I can't do that, so…." She started to think again.

He was looking at the sky and gave you a side glance as he heard you. "Do what?"

"Nothing…" She had a thought; it was as good as it was going to get "Go streaking through a village."

He stands up and looks around, thinking about something. "Where's the closest village?"

"15 minutes that way…"She pointed west.

"Ok..." He begins to walk in the direction of the village, but turns to look at her. "Aren't you going come make sure I do it?" She blushed and began to follow him as she mumbled "Yes…"

He smiles at her and resumes his walk. She walks beside him, lost in thought but still keeping a watchful eye on her surroundings.

He looks over at you, smirking a bit as he walks through the border of the village.

"Just hurry up" she mumbled, hiding her face behind her hands.

He smirks and snaps his fingers, his clothes disappearing. "Be right back..." He starts out in a light jog and grows into a speeding bullet, leaving a trail of kicked up dust in his wake.

She watches the trails of dust her left behind, she couldn't believe she made him do this.

He came back a few moments later and came to a full stop. He snapped his fingers and was fully clothed again. "Ok...what's next?"

"Well I'm going to leave that for you to decide." She said as she leans up against a tree.

He smiles. "Ok...truth or dare?"

"HHhhmmm…Dare" she said while looking at the sky.

He begins to think for a moment. "Dare huh..." He looks up to the sky. "I could make you do anything..." He continues to think.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, you could..." She looks over at him for a moment then returns looking at the sky.

He plops on the ground and sighs. "I ran out of good ideas..."

Looks at him for moment and slides down on the tree "I'm just really tired now…" She said after a little yawn. He yawns loudly. "Me to..." He stretches and sighs.

"I think it's time to sleep" she said very heavily, her eyes began to feel heavy, so she curled up into a ball up against the tree.

He laughs and closes his eyes, melting into a small black ball on the ground. She opens one eye and watches this with confusion but nods off to sleep.

A small black fox pops out of the ball and looks around. The fox watches her sleep with great curiosity.

Her fingers start to play with her hair, stroking a little lock of red hair. The very action caused her hair to fall and create a veil for her face.

The fox tilts his head and watches you. She starts to fidget in her sleep, she had a feeling someone was watching her, so she rolled over now facing the tree. The fox tilted its head the other way and ran quietly around to watch her sleep.

She still felt as if someone was watching her. She grumbled and turned over again. The fox jumps over your body to watch her with great curiosity. She opened an eye to see the little fox; she sits up and looks around. "Where's Dante?" She asked her self quietly as she looked around.

The fox looks at her and sniffs her hair a little. She looks down at the little creature and thought she recognized him but doubt herself. "Hey, little guy…" She said while stroking him softly.

The fox closes its eyes, nudging your hand. She picks him up and puts him on her lap and brings to run her hands all over the little fox.

The fox just lays there, eyes closed, and begins to softly purr. She laughed at the sight of the fox in her arms "Do you know where Dante went…" She sighed and looked of into the forest, while petting the small animal in her arms.

The fox just continues to sit in her lap, loving the attention. "You know I think that I have never seen a black fox before…" She said looking at the fox; her eyes began to feel heavy again.

The fox yawns and cuddles into Werevim's lap, falling asleep. She fell asleep to while cuddling with the fox.

The fox opens its eyes and looks at her for a moment with a blue and red eye. It blinks a few times and goes back to sleep. She was now sleeping deeply and petted the fox in her sleep.

The fox loves all the attention and begins to purr again. Werevim moves into a comfortable position half asleep against the tree, careful to never disturb the fox.

The fox flicked its tail a few times before wrapping it around itself to sleep.

Time pasted on and it was early morning and the forest began to come to life again, while she continued to sleep with the fox on her stomach.

The fox flicked its tail again and it opened its eyes to the morning sun. It sat up and began to look around for a bit. She was still asleep but whispered something to low to hear.

The fox stood up fully and softly jumped from her and landed on a stump. The fox just watched Werevim as she slept. She grabbed her stomach and woke up from the loss of heat from her stomach. She looked around and couldn't see anyone.

The sun began to rise up and light up the whole area and the fox just continued to sit on the stump, watching you. She realized that the fox was watching her. "So you're still here?" There was something familiar about the little creature but she could put her finger on it.

The fox just watched her, tilting its head every now and again. She crawls over to it and looks at him closer and then realizes it. "Dante is that you?" She said while gently touching its ears.

It blinks a few times but closes its eyes as she rubs its ears. "Yup, it's you..." She continued to rub the ears of the small little creature.

It opens its eye to look at you and wag its tail lightly. "I didn't know you could change into a Fox..." She looks at the fox in amazement.

The fox just watches you with curiosity and flicks its tail around.

"Well I'll be back..." She picks her self up off the ground and walks to a silent stream that ran near by. She started to wash herself and her hair from the dirt she picked up the night before.

The fox just watches her walk away and then begins to shake the dirt from its fur.

She comes back to see the fox still there. "So can you turn back or what?" She asked him.

The fox looks at her with its head tilted for a second before a ball of darkness surrounds it. Werevim takes a step back and watches everything in amazement.

The ball disappears and Dante is standing on the tree stump. He looks around. "What happened?" She looks at him confused, "You don't remember anything…"

He looks at you. "Remember what?" "You really don't remember…You turned into a fox when we went to sleep, I didn't realize it until about the time you changed back." She said while running her hands through her hair with a confused look on her face.

He stops for a second. "Hmmmm..." He sits down on the stump and begins to think. "Oh...ok...I get it now..." "Well I don't get it, aren't you half fallen angel/Dragon…I'm really confused." She said looking up at him.

He looks at you for a second. "I was..." She hung on to his every word. "Maybe…that's what happens the other day, you might have changed species." He shrugs. "I guess..."

She stands up and stretches. "Well we best get moving around, instead of sitting around all day." He stands up and stretches. "And what shall we do then?"

"Let's go fishing!" She said lighting up like a light bulb. "Ok...let's go..." He looks around. "There is a stream this way…" She pointed in the direction she had come from earlier.

He smiles and begins to walk that way. "To the stream..." She begins to follow just behind him towards the stream.

He marches in a goofy way in front of you. She gave him a weird look but then broke out into a silent giggling fit.

He stops after a bit and begins to laugh himself. She didn't notice him stop and bumped into him. "Oops.." He turns around. "Sorry..."

"That's okay…" She said with a smile. "Let's keep going."

He continues to walk, his tail flicking around lightly and his ears swiveling around.

She watches as he walks a head of her, she thought his ears were adorable.

His ears flick back to you. "You know...it's impolite to stare..."

"I can't help it...Their so cute!!" She squealed with delight "I wish I had ears like that..."

He sighs and shakes his head. "Ok...whatever you say..."

"Well it's true..." She continues to walk.

He laughs a bit. "Then get your own...these are mine…"

She sticks her tongue out at you, "Well then one night I'm just going to steal them right of your head while you sleep…"

He whips around and lightly grabs your tongue, smirking lightly. "If you wish to keep that appendage...then I highly suggest you keep it in your mouth..."

She bites his fingers to get him to let go of her tongue.

He flinches a bit and let's go, waving his hand around lightly.

She hide her smirk behind her hand, She is sure that he'll be fine.

He gives what could only be known as a light snarl before his eyes shot wide fast and he quickly covered his mouth.

She looked confused as he did that.

He sighs and jumps up into a tree, forgetting why they were walking.

"Hey what's up with you?" She demanded as she looked up at him.

He brings his legs to his chest and wraps his arms around them lightly, shaking slightly. He closes his eyes and sighs, not hearing what she said.


End file.
